Lord of the Rings: The Fifth Age: Sauron's Finger
by Kadajvince
Summary: During The Fifth Age of Middle Earth, comes an Orcish threat known as Sauron's Finger, who wishes to retake Middle Earth in name of their dead Lord, Sauron, but with help from an old enemy of Rohan, thought to be dead.
1. Chapter 1: Leader of the Finger

Sauron's Finger

Chapter 1 Leader of the Finger

Middle-Earth is in the fifth age, and there still remain many followers loyal to Sauron and his legion of Orcs. Hidden in the Misty Mountain, lie his loyal followers, known to the world as 'Sauron's Krûr', translating roughly to 'Sauron's Finger', taking their name from the finger Sauron lost to Isildur. In the House of Sauron, hidden in the Misty Mountain, lead of Sauron's Finger, Skûm, is sat on a large black throne at the end of a large stone table. Two Orcs appear, dressed for battle and speak using Black Speech.

'Goth Skûm. Narish piztor shi ghaansh' The Orc Lieutenant tells Skûm.

'Gathrok ûr Mazauk' Skûm nods towards the Lieutenant and his bodyguard as he takes his leave, leaving Skûm on his own in the large cavern.

Skûm rises from his throne and slowly walks to the door. He stops as the flames burn out, leaving the room in darkness. Skûm then grunts and keeps on his path, walking out of the large doors. Outside the large doors shows a large statue of Sauron in front of a larger statue of the Tower of Barad-dûr. Skûm bows in front of the statue of Sauron and whispers an Oath to him.

'Master Sauron. With the Corsairs of New Umbar arriving from the East and more Orcs on the way from Operation Mirkwood, we plan to take Rhovanion quickly, soon followed by Rhun. When Rhun has been taken, we shall occupy Mordor and rebuild your Empire. I have dispatched an Army of Orcs to an area West of Khand where parts of your old forge are rumoured to be. When my Orcs have secured that area, the Nazgûl will be reborn with more Rings'

The Orc Lieutenant walks down the corridor and stops behind Skûm. He goes to speak but Skûm stops him.

'Aklash, Speak in Common Tongue' Skûm interrupts him

'Common? What about the language of our lord?' Aklash stands back shocked

'The Black Speech is dead Brother, we are the only ones left who know its words' Skûm rises and faces Aklash.

'Indeed. But, the Orcs we despatched to West Khand came up short Milord. No forge, no Rings, no trace of The Dark Lord except for the land to the north'

'Variags must have got to it.'

'Variags? Who are they?'

'People of Khand, they once fought with Sauron in The Third Age, but we were led to believe they all died fighting beside him in Minas Tirith, but my father, Ugûrz, found ancient scrolls from their past kings.' Skûm takes the mace from the Sauron statue and opens up the handle. He then pulls out a scroll and shows it too Aklash. 'That scroll was written in the Third Age. It tells us about that battle in Minas Tirith, all seems normal with Orcs and Variags against Gondorians and the Rohirrim. There is also a mention of an Old Man in white, who they claim to be a wizard, but there hasn't been any mention of Wizards, or Istari, since the First Age. There is also reports ghosts attacking the forces of Sauron'

'Ghost's Milord?' Aklash asked, looking intrigued at Skûm

'Ghosts.' Skûm nods 'they claim Ghosts swarmed the battle from the rivers, led by a Man, a Dwarf and an Elf'

'Dwarves fighting with Elves and Ghosts attack from the river? Also mentions of a Wizard. Was this a work of fiction Milord?'

'I have checked with previous records of these Dates, but I could only find the record of an Orcish Captain who took the river city of Osgiliath. He says that all they saw was an elderly man in white, but it ends reading "Today we strike against Minas Tirith. We outnumber those men of Gondor, but I still have a bad feeling about this battle". The rest of the scroll has been burned'

'Milord, There is something I do not understand. Most Orcs think only about killing, and feel only anger, except for you. Master, you seem interested in the history of this land, and many times you seem to befriend man such as the Corsairs of New Umbar'

'Aklash, you are my most trusted follower, and you have been like a brother to me for many years. In an old tale it says of Magic Rings, there were 9 made for men, given to the Nazgûl. 8 of those rings were destroyed, except for the ring belonging to the leader of the Nazgûl, the Witch-King they called him.' Skûm takes off his glove showing a glowing ring 'I found this ring, soon after my father's death at the Battle of the Ash Mountains. I later identified it as the Witch-King's Ring. I have worn it ever since, and it has changed me. It has made me think more than just fighting and anger. It seems to have made me feel more like a human than an Orc. It sounds crazy but it is true, I feel like the Orc has left me and has been replaced with a man, but now it feels like the Man is leaving me, and is leaving just shadow in its wake'

Aklash grunts 'Sir. We must prepare to strike East Lórien'

'Yes, Of Course' Skûm puts his glove back on 'Hopefully King Curufinwë still knows not of our existence.'

'Curufinwë knows nothing of that than the events of the Third Age. That Dúnadan fool doesn't even know that Rohan is his ally'

'What of Glurin son of Hoignar, his Dwarven Bodyguard?'

'Glurin is still Lord of the Dwarven Colony in the Glittering Caves, founded by Gimli in the Fourth Age. Yet he still spends most time travelling between Rohan and Gondor'

'Then we shall strike when he enters Rohan. But first we shall occupy the vacant Lothlórien and build up our forces. Then we shall move onto East Lórien and take it from the Elves. I wish to take control before Gondor receives word of its allies fall'

'Would you like to rally the troops?' Aklash stands at attention and Skûm nods

'Get every able bodied Orc and every non-able bodied Orc and give them weapons and armour. Before you reply yes, I want these caverns emptied and every Orc ready to strike'

'Akhoth! Izubu bot aarûrz'

'Ukh Aklash! Shrakh Piztor'

Aklash nods to Skûm and then walks off towards the sound of fighting Orcs. Skûm then walks into his private chambers and prepares for battle by putting on his armour and taking his best blade. He sheathes his blade and then runs his fingers down the handle.

'Very Soon. This world shall be mine. One fool at a time.' He then turns and faces a piece of broken mirror, standing straight holding the handle of his blade. 'Even Aklash'


	2. Chapter 2: Good King Fool

Chapter Two Good King Fool

Laid under 'The White Tree' of Gondor, King Curufinwë was staring out into the Pelennor Fields. He rose from his position and walked back inside his throne room. Curufinwë sits on his throne of white marble, as soon as Glurin walked into the throne room. He bows to Curufinwë and the king rises.

'Milord' Glurin Speaks 'I must leave for the Glittering Caves three days ahead of schedule, apparently Goblins have been seen around that area, and the dwarves fear that they may strike in great numbers'

Curufinwë nods and walks to his bodyguard 'I understand Glurin, but if this is the case I do not wish you to go on your own, rumours have reached by ear of Orcs in the Misty Mountains.'

'Orcs, milord?' Glurin stands up and the two walk out of the white hall. 'Orcs haven't been seen since the fourth age, what makes you think they are back?'

'It just feels like they're back, so I wish for you to go with my son'

'Prince Aralas? I wish no offence milord, but Aralas isn't the most skilled of warriors'

'I know, but he is bringing a small handful of Gondorian Swordsman and Archers.' The two stop at the white tree and Curufinwë puts his hand on Glurins shoulder. 'Glurin, come back alive, my old friend'

'Aye Milord, there is no foe that can out match Glurin, son of Hoignar'

Curufinwë chuckles 'Certainly, but there is one task I must perform before you leave for the Glittering Caves' Curufinwë moves his hand from Glurins shoulder and pulls out his sword 'Kneel Glurin'

Glurin kneels in front of Curufinwë and looks down. Curufinwë holds the sword just above Glurins shoulder.

'Glurin, Son of Hoignar. For many years you have served Gondor and your king, as your ancestors did before you.' Curufinwë rests the blade on Glurins shoulder. 'Glurin, By my right as King of Gondor, I knight you, Sir Glurin, first Dwarven Knight of Gondor. Rise, Sir Glurin'

Glurin rises and shakes Curufinwës hand. 'Thank you Milord'

Suddenly, Aralas runs towards them and stops by the white tree, catching his breath. Curufinwë puts his hand on his shoulder. 'Aralas? What is it my son'

Aralas brushes Curufinwës hand of his shoulder 'Orcs have been seen in the Misty Mountains, by Rangers in the north.'

'So the rumours are true. Sir Glurin, Aralas, there is a change of plan. Glurin you must get to the Glittering Caves quickly and sort out your goblin problem, then I wish for you to head to East Lórien, do not come back to this city until you have warned the elves in Lórien. Aralas, head to Edoras, speak with King Théodain, it would be quicker for him to reach the Misty Mountains than us.'

'Understood' Glurin and Aralas went to the stables and got upon their horses, heading to their destinations in Rohan. Curufinwë then walks to the edge of the city and watches them ride over the Pelennor Fields.

Curufinwë then heads into the armoury and walks inside; there he sees the armour of King Aragorn from the third age, and beside it, his sword, Anduril. He picks up the sword and looks at the blade.

'This is the sword that fought beside my ancestor in the third age and my ancestor in the second age. Now it is time for me to take up the honour of carrying this sword, and destroying the Orcish threat of Middle-Earth once again'


	3. Chapter 3: The Old Voice of Saruman

Chapter Three

The Old Voice of Saruman

Glurin arrives at Aglarond and heads through the old fortress of Helms Deep, greeting many Dwarven and Rohirrim on his way through. After a short walk, he is in front of 'The Steward of the Glittering Caves'. The steward bows and then Glurin bows back at him, showing respect.

'My Lord, I am sorry for cutting short your time with the King' the steward apologizes

'Gorin, my old friend, fret not' Glurin and Gorin walk through the halls of Aglarond 'I must say though, you are looking older than my last visit'

Gorin hesitates for a second 'O... Older, what do you mean?'

Glurin stops Gorin and stands in front of him. 'Your hair, its grey, and your eyes show more age than it really is, at least over three ages old.'

Gorin pushes Glurin onto the ground and holds his axe to Glurins neck, as he does so, the other dwarves all hold out their axes and slowly walk towards Gorin who speaks with a different voice 'Nobody move, or your precious Lord finds his head separated from his body'. The other dwarves back away and Gorin looks into Glurins eyes. 'Glurin, I am not this Gorin that you think I am'

'Then who is cowardly enough to hide behind the form of another?'

Gorin bends down and whispers in Glurins ear 'Call me Sharkey.' Gorin then drops his axe and helps Glurin to his feet 'Stand, ex lord of Aglarond'

Glurin stands up and looks at Gorin 'Sharkey, you say? That is not a name; it is nothing but a false name. A way to hide yourself from enemies of old, but think 'Sharkey', nobody here is your enemies of old. So speak, what is your real name'

'You wish to know my real name? I have many names; the elves knew me as Curunír, yet men knew me as Saruman'

'Saruman?!' Glurin stood back shocked 'As is, Saruman the White? I thought you died'

'We Maia do not simply die. I have been in wait since the third age, slowly building up power like The Dark Lord before me, but now I am ready to strike again, and I know the perfect people to help me. The remaining Orcs in Middle-Earth, known as Sauron's Finger. They will strike from the west and all will be as it should!' Gorin falls to the ground and a white spirit leaves his body, and quickly leaves Aglarond. Glurin quickly moves to Gorin and takes him to his bed in the steward's quarters.

Glurin points at another dwarf 'Look after him, don't take him out of your sight. I ride for Edoras; I must inform the king and Aralas. Hopefully he shall still be there.'

Glurin then quickly leaves the old fortress of Helms Deep without a look back, he quickly mounts his horse and heads for the Capital City - Edoras, to speak with King Eodras.


End file.
